disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Goddesses of Sr. High characters
This is a list of character from The Goddesses of Sr. High. Main Cast Ophelia (Dove Cameron)- She is the artistic, kind, and socially awkward daughter of Helios and the late Clymene and the main protagonist of the story. Originally saddened by the death of Clymene, Helios persuades her to go to Olympus Prep and be a student there. She is best friends with Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis, arch rivals with Daphne and she has a crush on Apollo. Athena (Tara Strong)- She is one of Ophelia's friends at Olympus Prep. While being the principle, Zeus's, daughter, she is also the smartest student there, nearly getting all straight A's in her classes. She usually is more introverted than the students and sometimes her friends, but can stick up for herself if needed. Aphrodite (Kath Soucie)- She is another of Ophelia's friends at Olympus Prep, and the most gorgeous and popular one out of all. Aphrodite takes pride in her appearance, and even sometimes advises her friends to do the same. However, she is never condescending towards other girls and boys that are fawning over her. She is also a hopeless romantic, and sometimes plays matchmaker on her friends. She has an on-off crush on Ares, one of the football jocks of OP. Persephone (Dayci Brookshire)- She is Ophelia's closest and first friend at OP. She is the green thumb of her friends who loves gardening and nature. She is usually optimistic and soft spoken, and is often gentle with offenders. She tries to see the best in people, including Hades, whom she had feelings for when she first met him. She lives at home with her mother, Demeter, who shares her gardening talent. Artemis (Kira Buckland)- She is Ophelia's fourth best friend at OP and a skilled archer. She's the most toughest and tomboyish out of all of them, often loving to get dirty and do sports. She is also an animal lover, and usually lets her three dogs, Archer, Bullseye, and Amy, roam around the school with her. She is the twin sister of Apollo. Helios (Diedrich Bader)- He is Ophelia's father and Clymene's husband. He took care of Ophelia by himself since she was a preteen until Ophelia moved into the dorms at Olympus Prep. Still, he cares for her well being and never lets anyone hurt her. Apollo (Cam Clarke)- He is Artemis's twin brother who shares his talent for archery and Ophelia's crush. He also has a musical ear and loves to play the guitar and make music with his best bud, Dionysus. Though oblivious to Ophelia's affections, he still considers her a close friend after she defends him against Daphne, his love interest, when she coldly rejects him yet again. Zeus (Earl Boen)- He is the loud principle at Olympus Prep and Athena's father. Though his job as principle is taken seriously, he can be a bit childish and hot tempered at times. Still, he tries his best to be friendly to his students and his only daughter. Nemesis (Kat Cressida)- She is a former arch-enemy of Clymene and the main antagonist of the story. Though she doesn't work at Olympus Prep, she secretly has a connection with dark magic, and plans to use this against Clymene's daughter, Ophelia. The only student who ever made a bet with her was Medusa, who wanted to get revenge on a certain goddess of the school. Medusa (China Ann McClain)- She is a tomboyish bully at Olympus Prep, who mostly goes after Aphrodite. After being insulted by her, she makes a deal with Nemesis to get revenge on her. However, this only caused her to have snake hair and grey eyes, other than her light green ones her triplet sister have. However, deep down, she is lonely because her sisters boss her around, especially more now that she had snakes for hair. Daphne (Sara Jeffery)- She is a cheerleader of the Nymph squad at OP and Ophelia's arch-rival. Apollo has a crush on her, but she keeps on coldly rejecting him due to him not being her type. Once Ophelia stood up for him, Daphne became rivals with her ever since. She also has a specification to only swim in freshwater. Recurring Characters Pandora '(Marieve Herington)- She is a student at OP and Athena's roommate. Her endless curiosity is the reason why she doesn't have much popularity, but she is well-meaning and friendly nevertheless. 'Pheme (Stephanie Sheh)- She is a student at OP and gossip hound. Any news she hears, she tells everyone. Being very talkative, she sometimes can twist her words a bit, even though some of the news might be true. Poseidon (Jeremy Jordan)- He is a cocky surfer who goes to OP and Athena's friendly rival. He is also a major flirt, and will usually throw a smile and a wink at any girl. Despite being flirtatious and a girl magnet, he is secretly cowardly and childish. Hades (Andrew Russell)- He is a misunderstood outsider at OP. He used to have no friends until Persephone, who gained feelings for him, befriended him. He works at Underworld Co. a place where he gifts the kind-hearted with well paying jobs and criminals with hard-working community service. Dionysis (Greg Cipes)- He is a student at OP and Apollo's best friend, band mate, and roommate. He is a goofball and a fun-loving person, often not taking some things seriously, such as grades and school. Nevertheless, he is a very friendly and extroverted guy. He is also a part-time actor and a co-owner of his own vineyard of grapes. Ares (George Grant)- He is the hot-headed football jock at OP. He is Aphrodite's on-off crush, because sometimes his hot-headedness causes him to bully the others. Hephaestus (Griffin McElroy)- He is a nerdy and sweet admirer of Aphrodite who goes to OP. He is lame on both legs, but very skilled at metalworking. Careus (Quinton Flynn)- He is the school documentarian of Olympus Prep who hosts his own social network video series, Opportunity Knox!. His name is based off of Caerus, who the personification of opportunity, luck, and favorable moments. He is a bit of a ladies man, and shows the most attraction to Ophelia. Stheno and Euryale (Alisa Reyes)- They are Medusa's triplet sisters. All three used to have the same hair and eyes until Medusa made a bet with Nemesis, which turned her eyes grey and her hair to snakes. Now, they make fun of her and boss her around even more, even though they act like besties. Kydoimos (Frank Welker)- He is one of Ares' cronies who likes to bully other godboys with Makhai. Makhai (Will Friedle)- He is one of Ares' cronies who likes to bully other godboys with Kydoimos. Petra (Cathy Cavadini)- She is Daphne's snooty best friend who's on the Nymph Cheer Squad. Echo (Jessica DiCicco)- She is Daphne's other friend who's on the Nymph Cheer Squad. She usually copies Daphne's mannerisms in order to fit in with the group. Callisto (Kari Wahlgren)- She is a gum-chewing valley girl who's on the Nymph Cheer Squad. Ida (Stephanie Lemelin)- She is a tomboy who's on the Nymph Cheer Squad. Psyche (Myrna Velasco)- She is a hopeless romantic on the Nymph Cheer Squad whom Eros is in love with. Minthe (Lisa Kay Jennings)- She is a dark-haired member of the Nymph Cheer Squad. Eros (Rob Paulsen)- He is a hopeless romantic and pacifist who goes to Olympus Prep. He speaks with a French accent, and is in love with Psyche. Harmonia (Jessica McDonald)- She is Eros' twin sister who is obsessed with order and perfection. Despite Eros speaking a French dialect, she speaks in a normal American accent. Calliope (Erika Harlacher)- She is a student at OP who is an expert poetry writer. She is part of her best friend group called "The Muses" Erato- (Laura Marano)- She is a muse in Calliope's best friend group who loves writing romantic poems. Thalia (Ariel Winter)- She is a muse in Calliope's best friend group and comedian of the group. Euterpre- (Amy Poehler)- She is a muse in Calliope's group who loves to sing and write songs. Terpsichore (Erin Matthews)- She is a muse in Calliope's group who likes to dance. Melpomene (Naomi McDonald)- She is a muse in Calliope's group who suffers from depression, but likes writing tragedy poems. Polyhymnia (Lauren Tom)- She is a muse in Calliope's group who likes writing traditional hymns. Urania (Romi Dames)- She is a muse in Calliope's group who likes studying astronomy. Iris (Alyson Stoner)- She is a classmate of Ophelia who loves any color of the rainbow. Antheia '(Sofia Carson)- She is Iris's BFF who wears flower crowns on her head. 'Otus and Ephialtes '(Seth Green and Benjamin Diskin) - Twin minotaur brothers who live in the Labyrinth of Helios Island. Otus is kind-hearted and friendly while Ephialtes is hot-tempered, hostile and loud. Otus has a crush on Artemis. 'Pan '(Michael Sinterniklaas)- He is a teenage Shepherd who lives on a farm. 'Atlas (Max Mittelman)- He is one of the football players in Olympus Prep. Hestia '(Andrea Libman)- She is a shy girl at Olympus Prep who likes cooking and architecture. 'Eos '(Mandy Moore)- She is a lighthearted, outgoing and loud student at Olympus Prep who enjoys sunshine and beach days. 'Nyx '''(Reba Buhr)- She is Eos's goth BFF who likes the night. Staff '''Mr. Cyclops (Steven Furst)- He is the Mythologia History teacher at Olympus Prep. He is called Mr. Cyclops because of what Poseidon accidentally called him. Ms. Hydra (Amy Poehler)- She is the school secretary at Olympus Prep. She is the only human to have nine heads, including her happy yellow head, worried orange head, gossipy pink head, efficient grey head, grumpy green head, impatient purple head, sympathetic blue head, encouraging turquoise head, and her tired lavender head. Mr. Archimedes '(Dana Snyder)- He is the math teacher at Olympus Prep. '''Mr. Aristotle '(Daran Norris)- He is the science teacher at Olympus Prep. 'Mr. Diogenes '(Kevin Michael Richardson)- He is the English teacher at Olympus Prep. 'Coach Nike '(Cristela Alonzo)- She is the coach at Olympus Prep for girl athletics. 'Coach Triathlon '(Clancy Brown)- He is the coach at Olympus Prep for male athletics. 'Ms. ThreeGrace '(Julie Bowen)- She is the Home Economics teacher at Olympus Prep. 'Mr. Phintias '(Gregg Berger)- He is the art teacher at Olympus Prep. 'Selene '(Nicole Oliver)- She is the astronomy teacher at Olympus Prep, Helios's sister, and Ophelia's aunt. 'Mrs. Sirena '(Da'Vine Joy Randolph)- She is the music teacher at Olympus Prep. 'Ascelepius '(Nolan North)- He is the school nurse at Olympus Prep. 'Hygieia '(Ana Ortiz)- She is the school janitor at Olympus Prep. '''Octavia (Tress MacNeille)- She is the school lunch lady at Olympus Prep. Other Characters [[Pallas|'Pallas']]' '(Christina Vee)- She is Athena's childhood friend who dreams to become an Olympus Prep student. Guest Characters Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:The Goddesses of Sr. High